A Tragically Tragic Tradgedy
by Dude
Summary: This is a fic about a plane trip Tommy takes with his wife. Read and Review!


[Note: This fic takes place when Tommy is 35 years old and he is married to a girl named Michelle. Tommy calls Michelle Mic. And this fic takes place in New York City after the whole family moved there.  
  
  
  
*Tommy's cell phone rings and he answers*  
  
Tommy: Hey Mic!  
  
Mic: How did you know it was me?  
  
Tommy: My phone has a built in Caller I.D. and it says your number but no name 'cause your on your cell phone.  
  
Mic: Oh! I understand now. Oh I just wanted to tell you that I talked my boss into two weeks of vacation!! So, got any ideas?  
  
Tommy: Well, how does Hawaii sound?  
  
Mic: Wonderful! You just got a promotion and a raise so we could afford it! I think we should go to Hawaii, too!  
  
Tommy: Well, then Hawaii it is then! As soon as we hang up I'll call and makes arrangements.   
  
Mic: I'm so excited! Well I have to go now. I love you! Bye!  
  
Tommy: I love you, too. Bye!  
  
*Tommy and Michelle both then hang up their phones and Tommy turns his phone back on and dials the travel agency number*  
  
Travel agent: Hello, Triangle Travel Agency we take you anywhere. Pamela speaking. How may I help you?  
  
Tommy: Hello, I would like to know how much two round trip plane tickets would cost to go to Honolulu, Hawaii.  
  
Pamela: How long are you planning on staying?  
  
Tommy: Two weeks.  
  
Pamela: That would be $126.98 for two round trip tickets to Honolulu for two weeks.   
  
Tommy: I will take that please.  
  
Pamela: Okay you will have to come by the agency to fill out a few forms, pay for the tickets, and pick them up in the same day.  
  
Tommy: That will be fine. Thanks.  
  
Pamela: Good bye.  
  
Tommy: Bye, bye.  
  
*Tommy hangs up and calls a hotel in Hawaii*  
  
Hotel clerk: Hello, Capahola Hotel. How may I help you?  
  
Tommy: Yes, I would like to make a reservation for two.  
  
Hotel clerk: How long will you be staying?  
  
Tommy: From the 13th of May to the 27th of May.  
  
Hotel clerk: Okay, what is your name?  
  
Tommy: Tommy and Michelle Pickles.  
  
Hotel clerk: That will cost $98.37 for a regular room or $116.49 for a sweet.  
  
Tommy: I'll take a sweet.  
  
Hotel clerk: Will you be paying in advance or will you be paying when you get here?  
  
Tommy: I will pay when I get to the hotel.  
  
Hotel clerk: Okay, thanks. Bye, bye.  
  
Tommy: Bye, bye.  
  
*Tommy and the hotel clerk both hang up*  
  
[A couple hours later Michelle comes home]  
  
Mic: Hey honey, I'm home!! Where are you?  
  
Tommy: I'm in here. [Their bedroom]  
  
Mic: So did we get the tickets and a reservation?  
  
Tommy: Yeah we will be leaving early Sunday morning so we can get on the plane at 8:00 A.M. and we will arrive there at about 6:00 P.M. our time.  
  
Mic: That is so great so we better get packing. So are we going to get someone to watch the house or just lock it up?  
  
Tommy: I totally forgot about that! We can't get Chuckie because he is in New Jersey, and Phil and Lil' are in Chicago for the week so that only leaves out one person. Angelica.   
  
Mic: No not her she will throw a party and ruin the house.  
  
Tommy: I agree, but then who will we get? Oh, I know. Why don't we get my mom to watch the house. Ever since my dad died she has had nothing to do.  
  
Mic: You know that isn't a bad idea. Why don't you call her and ask?  
  
Tommy: Okay, I'll go do that.  
  
*Tommy picks up the phone and dials his mom's number.*  
  
Didi: Hello, Pickles resident.  
  
Tommy: Hey mom it's me.  
  
Didi: Oh, hi honey.  
  
Tommy: I wanted to know if you would watch our house and check our mail for us while we go on vacation to Hawaii. So will you?  
  
Didi: Well, I guess. I need to take some time away from your father's gadgets. They're driving me nuts!  
  
Tommy: Thanks mom. Well got to go. Love you. Bye.  
  
Didi: Love you, too. Bye, bye!  
  
*Then they both hang up the phone*  
  
  
Tommy: She said she would. My dad's gadgets are driving her crazy.  
  
Mic: That's great!!  
  
  
*Early Sunday morning Mic and Tommy get up and go to the New York City Airport in a cab and board the plane*  
  
Flight Attendant: Please everyone fasten your seatbelts for take off. You may un-fasten your seatbelts when this light brightens *she says as she gestures her hand toward a sign*  
  
[Then the attendant left through a curtain]  
  
Pilot: We will now be taking off. *over the intercom*   
  
*At 4:00*  
  
[All of a sudden the plane starts shaking and soon one engine blows]  
  
Plane passenger: What was that!!!!!!!!  
  
Tommy: Something is wrong with the plane!!  
  
Pilot: What you just felt was a small hail storm. I just want to assure you that nothing is wrong.  
  
[Five minutes later in the cockpit]  
  
Pilot: Something seriously just went wrong.  
  
Co-pilot: Pilot one of our engines just blew!  
  
Pilot: I've notice!  
  
Co-pilot: And we're losing gas fast!!!  
  
Pilot: Oh, crap!!! We're all going to die!!  
  
*Pilot then picks up the radio and calls the flight attendant to the cockpit*  
  
Flight Attendant: Yes, sir.  
  
Pilot: Tell everyone to buckle their seatbelts because we're going to crash into the ocean!!  
  
Flight Attendant: Yes sir.  
Flight Attendant: *Walking into the raging passenger area* Please everyone fasten your seatbelts. Nothing is wrong, we just blew an engine. I want to assure you nothing is wrong. *As she fastens her seatbelt* We just want to make sure that you will be safe if something goes wrong.   
  
Tommy: I love you Mic.  
  
Mic: I love you, too, Tommy. *As she hugs Tommy*  
  
[Five minutes later]  
  
*The plane starts shaking really bad. Then everyone hears a loud boom*  
  
Pilot: WE'RE GOING DOWN!! I REPEAT, WE'RE GOING DOWN *The plane starts flying toward the ocean*  
  
[Five minutes later]  
  
Tommy: I love you Mic!  
  
Mic: I love you to Tommy!  
  
§§§§§SPLASH§§§§§   
  
*Fifteen minutes later the plane is at the bottom of the ocean and not one person was found and the plane was never found until fifteen thousand years later*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
